


Free, At Last

by writingradionoises



Category: Homestuck, Sadstuck - Fandom
Genre: Alternate timeline in which Gamzee goes sober after everyone has met up on the meteor, F/F, Gore, M/M, Sadstuck, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingradionoises/pseuds/writingradionoises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold hearts, shattered hearts, stolen hearts, bleeding hearts, and most things in betwen. </p><p>(It's about 11:30 P.M. and I'm not sleeping)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free, At Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frond of mine on Quotev](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Frond+of+mine+on+Quotev).



Dave was walking down to Karkat's room, wanting to see if wanted to do anything. He hated to admit it, but his heart as softened for him. Fear got the best of him, though, from his past experiences with Bro. Because of that, Dave wasn't sure how RU tell Karkat about it. Today was the day he had finally got the courage to. He, Dave Elizabeth Strider, was going to tell Karkat Vantas that he had a crush on him. Anxiety was the only thing in his way. Dave knocked on the door of the small troll's room, waiting for the door to open. Karkat rushed to open the door as soon as be heard the knock, having to look up the see the figure.  
"Dave?"  
"Sup, Karkles."  
Karkat rolls his eyes at the nickname, "What do you want?"  
Dave turned his head to the side for a second before turning it back to Karkat, "I was wondering if we could, maybe, talk?"  
Karkat tilted his head in confusion, though caught the drift that this was important.  
"Okay."  
He stepped aside to let the taller male inside. He sat down on the bed and waiting for the other Knight to join him.  
"So, Karkat-"  
"Holy fuck, you actually used my real name," Karkat interrupted with shock.  
"Man, this is important. Let me speak," Dave responded, looking towards Karkat. Or, at least, it seemed he was.  
"Sorry," Karkat squeaked.  
"It's fine, anyway, Karkat. Please don't scream at me about this but . . ."

Not too far away, in the same few seconds. Gamzee laid in the vents, breathing in and out. Something inside him was telling him to kill. He didn't want to, but Gamzee couldn't keep control forever. Below him sat Nepeta and Equius, roleplaying together. When Gamzee first ever saw someone roleplaying with their Moirail, he tried to get Karkat to do the same with him. It never worked out. Karkat would say he wasn't built for roleplaying. His mindset wasn't right. Gamzee couldn't take it anymore, he fell outwards from the vent, a club or two in hand as Equius stared in shock. There was a wild look in Gamzee's eye, Equius knew this wasn't right.  
He turned to Nepeta, sweating everywhere, "Nepeta, you need to go. Now."  
Nepeta nodded no, "Equihiss. I'm not leaving you here. I will fight to my furry death for mew."  
The purple blooded troll tried to strike Nepeta, though Equius threw her out of the way, taking the blow himself. A hit that hard resulted in indigo flooding onto the floor as Nepeta gasped, standing up. She growled, unsheathing her claws.  
"How. Fucking. Dare. You. How dare a troll so high on his God damned soper slime even THINK about hurting Equius."  
She let out various breath in frustration and anger.  
"Trolls of lower blood colors are not just play dates to you."  
Nepeta's slashed her claws with ease, due to the fact that Gamzee was not much taller than her. Gamzee attempted to grabbed her wrist before she could get in another hit, but when he caught it, Nepeta kicked him in the gut, causing him to stumble away.  
"You think us lower than you are just a game?! Do you think that we are weak?! Well, Gamzee, you have another thing coming."  
The olive blood let out a scream in anger as the sound of footsteps running towards her. A pair of cold, glowing hands took her by the shoulder as Nepeta turned around, being face to face with Kanaya. Her face was turning more olive by the second. She felt like she was overheating. Kanaya's eyes were full of worry.  
"Nepeta, dear, who were you yelling at?"  
"Gamzee furricking Makara!"  
Nepeta turned back to face Gamzee, but he was no longer there. The only thing left to comfort her was her dead Moirail, who had been stabbed in the chest while she wasn't looking. Nepeta began to choke up.  
"I . . . I will get revenge. Fur Equhiss."

Back to where this story began, Dave began to play around with the edges of his cape before saying.  
"Karkat . . . Dude, you kind of . . . Have my heart . . ."  
Karkat's cheeks turned a bright red, biting his lip before responding, "Well, Dave. I hate to say this but, you have mine, too."  
Karkat sighed and looked down, " I'm pretty sure this isn't a petty crush either . . ."  
"Wait, are you saying you're in love with me?"  
"Yes, Dave, I am. And it feels . . . Pretty great . . ." Karkat smiled a bit too himself.  
The Knight removed his shades, setting them next to him as he looked to Karkat with glittering red eyes.  
"Can I . . . Do this?" He asked, before gently pressing his lips against Karkat's.  
Karkat picked up on what was happening and just let it happen, closing his eyes as the kiss continued. Within a few moments, Dave also closed his eyes, and for a second, everything seemed to be okay. Not total shit. Okay. He was wrong, though. The sound of a honk and metal hitting flesh it what caused Dave to pull away and open his eyes, staring at Karkat, who didn't seem to understand either. There was a knife in his stomach. There was no way in hell he was going to live. Dave began to tear up, as did Karkat.   
Karkat coughed, and with a raspy voice, said, "D-D-Dave . . . I don't have a lot of time but . . . Remember me . . . ? And how much I . . . I loved you . . ."  
Karkat fell backwards, his once beautiful eyes fading into a horrifying white. There was candy red everywhere, dripping down onto the floor, sinking into the sheets.k Dave began to choke up and cry, constantly wiping away tears with his sleeves as he heard a distance honk.  
Dave looked up at the vents, "How . . . how could you fucking do this to your own friend?! I . . . I don't understand how you can even live with yourself! Because I certainly can't right now. And I didn't even kill him!"  
Dave began to scream more at himself than Gamzee, who was long gone. Sooner or later, Dave sat up. His eyes were puffy from crying as he placed on his shades, running to go find Rose. Or Kanaya. Or someone. Hell, anyone but that clown monster. But when he ran into the common room, blood of all different colors was sprayed on the walls. He noticed the familiar figures of Rose, John and Jade. Everyone he knew was dead. The only three bodies he didn't see in the piles were Kanaya, Roxy, and Nepeta. That doesn't mean they're still alive. But God damn it gives Dave enough hope to go on, knowing that the woman he dared to call 'mom' was alive. He ran all over the meteor, searching for them as he ran into someone not much taller than him. It was a troll and oh so obviously Kanaya. She turned to face him, her face was a mess. There was black lipstick smeared all around her mouth and eyeliner dripping down from her eyes. Her hair was frizzy, and she looked like she had been living off vodka for a few days. Kanaya hugged Dave, throwing her chainsaw aside.  
"Dave? Dave?! Is it really you?!"  
"Kanaya . . . Yes, it's really me. But Kanaya . . . Karkat's dead."  
"So is everyone else but Nepeta, Roxy, and I. We split up to end Gamzee's life. Signless forbid that I'd do anything to him but murder him."  
Not soon after, Nepeta walked in with Roxy following behind her. Roxy looked like she'd been through hell and back. She had the colors red and fuchsia painted in lines on her cheeks. Probably blood. Her blonde hair stood up in all directions, her clothing was also ripped and burnt in various places. Nepeta looked fine, just drenched in sweat and her once familiar coat no where to be found.  
Nepeta stared at Dave with dead eyes, "Karcat's dead too, isn't he?"  
Dave nodded slowly, pulling back from Kanaya's hug. Roxy began to choke up and sob from hearing this news while Nepeta tried to hide the fact that the light behind her eyes had been taken. Behind Nepeta stared glowing purple eyes as Dave's eyes widened behind his shades, seeing a glint of something sharp. He ran behind Nepeta without a second spared as he was stabbed through the chest with a knife that was meant for Nepeta's back. Nepeta turned around with shock in her eyes. Dave sunk to the floor, coughing up blood.  
His last words were, "Finally, I'm free from this hell," before he fell face first on the floor.  
Something snapped in the olive blood, watching  
this all happen. Her pupils grew small as she lifted her leg and kicked Gamzee in the chest, growling.  
She jumped for him, landing with her legs stabelized around his shoulders and her hands with a death grip on his horns. Nepeta tried to push him to the floor from his position, surprisingly doing so and having him fall backwards with her on top of her. Nepeta took on deep breaths in and out as she licked her fangs. Kanaya's chainsaw started up, as did Roxy's screams. Nepeta took out her claws and scratches up Gamzee's face.  
"Nepeta. Let me have the final blow," Kanaya demanded.  
Nepeta nodded, getting up and looking behind her to see Kanaya wide eyes and red blood on her chainsaw. Next to her? A dead Roxy. This was the least of Nepeta's not existent worries, though, as she dragged Roxy's body to the room with all the other bodies, doing the same to Karkat and Dave's bodies, though placing them together, holding hands.  
Her pupils returned to normal as she smiled, "So this was our end, huh? My turn."   
Nepeta had grabbed a knife from the kitchen while getting the bodies as she stabbed herself in the chest, smiling the entire time. Why smiling? Because, for once, she wasn't worried about anything.  



End file.
